Survivor, Anime Style!
by Sailor Silver Sky
Summary: Anime characters go on Survivor! IYxSMxTMMxCCSxFBxChobits Includes LOTS of "SIT!" by Kagome to Inu Yasha. (to put it in simpler terms, a lot of Inu Yasha crashing into the ground) Rating is for language.
1. The Beginning

Survivor Anime Style!

Ok, I think some of the characters will be a little OOC. The Inu Yasha and the Fruits Basket characters especially.

I've seen maybe 10 episodes of Sailor Moon, but I've read all the manga.

I've seen none of Tokyo Mew Mew, but I've read the manga. Not the A La Mode, since that hasn't come out yet.

I've seen 0 episodes of Cardcaptors/CCS, but I've read the first 2 manga of CCS, and the first manga of Cardcaptors.

I've seen 1 episode of Inu Yasha, and I've read a lot of fanfiction about it.

I've seen the first 4 episodes of Chobits, and read all of the manga.

I've seen 0 episodes of Fruits Basket, but I've read the first manga.

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime, and I don't own Survivor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lita Kino was sitting on the boat, wondering what she had been thinking when she signed up for this. The girl next to her tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Lita turned to look at the girl.

"My name is Lettuce. What's your name?" The green-haired girl said.

"My name is Lita Kino." Lita replied. The other people on the boat heard and decided to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Kagome." A black-haired girl said. "And that's Inu Yasha. He's mad right now that I signed him up for this." She pointed to a silver-haired person.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIGN ME UP FOR THIS????? YOU KNOW THAT I HATE STUFF LIKE THIS!!!!" He yelled.

"Inu Yasha, sit." Came the bored response of Kagome. Everybody else watched in fascination as he crashed to the ground, making a hole in the boat.

A girl randomly appeared. "Hi! I'm the author, Sailor Silver Sky! I'm just here to fix the boat so it doesn't sink!" The girl snapped her fingers, and the boat was as good as new. She then disappeared.

"All right, all right, I'll stop yelling at you." He grumbled as he got up. There was silence following that. "WHAT???" He yelled.

"Inu Yasha…"

"Sorry, Kagome."

"All right. I'm Sakura Avalon!" A girl said.

"And I'm her best friend, Madison!" A girl with black hair said. "I brought my camera as my luxury item."

"Chi?" A girl with white hair, amber eyes, and weird ears said.

"That's Chi." The man who was sitting next to her said. "She's a persecom, and I'm her owner, Hideki Motusuwa."

"I'm Mint Aizawa." A girl with blue hair said.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe." A voice came from the upper deck. Everybody looked up to see the black-haired girl.

"Hotaru??" Lita gasped. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be out here?"

"That's why I'm here." A soft voice came from behind Hotaru. An aqua-haired woman moved up to the rail of the upper deck.

"Yeah! Michelle-mama is coming with me!" Hotaru hugged Michelle.

"Michelle?" Lita asked. "You're doing this, too?"

"Yes." She replied. "Amara really wanted me to do this." She smiled.

"I'm Tohru." A girl said.

"And I'm Kyo." A boy said.

"I'm Pudding!" A girl looking to be about 10 said, very hyper.

"Ookkaaay…Pudding, take the hyperness down a notch." Mint said.

"Ooh! I think we're here!" Pudding said, still being very hyper.

"Happy, happy, joy, joy." Said Inu Yasha sarcastically.

"I don't want to break the boat again, but as soon as we're on land…" Kagome threatened.

A teenage girl came out onto the deck of the boat. "I'm Sailor Silver Sky, your host. Now we will break up into our tribes. You get to name the tribes this time. First, Tribe A: Kagome, Inu Yasha, Tohru, Lettuce, Madison, Sakura, Lita. Go over to the left side of the boat." All the people whose names were called obeyed.

"Next, Tribe B: Chi, Hideki, Mint, Hotaru, Michelle, Kyo, Pudding. Go to the right side of the boat. Now, each tribe get into the small boat next to you and head toward the island. Here are maps to lead you to your water hole." She gave them the maps, then the tribes went their separate ways.

Once they were on the island:

At Team B:

"Yay! We're here! We're here!" Pudding yelled.

"WHO was stupid enough to give you sugar???" Mint rolled her eyes.

Pudding ignored her. "Yay! We're here!" She hugged Kyo, causing him to turn into a cat. "Ooh! Cool! Just like Ichigo!" She pet the cat.

"Get away from me!" Kyo shouted. "Anyway, I suggest that you girls look away, cuz when we transform back we're naked!"

"Eeep!" Mint covered her eyes. Michelle covered Hotaru and Pudding's eyes, and closed her own. At that moment, Kyo transformed back, and put his clothes on.

"This is going to be one heck of a long time!" He grumbled.

At Team A:

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with a glint in her eye.

"Uh-oh." Inu Yasha prepared himself for what he knew was coming next.

"Inu Yasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…

10 minutes later:

"SIT!"

"Is he dead?" Lettuce asked.

"Maybe." Kagome replied. "But I think he's just unconscious."

2 hours later:

Inu Yasha woke up. "I'm OK!" He raised his hand in the air above the ground, which he was currently a foot down in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, this was just a chapter to kinda introduce the characters. I can't think of tribe names, so if you have any suggestions, put them in a review!

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky


	2. Immunity Challenge 1, pt 1

Hello peoples! Before I go on to the review responses, the disclaimer, and the story, I wanted to tell you something. I found this website Gaia Online. It's really cool, and it's free! You create a character, and then you can buy clothes for it with the Gaia Gold. Even if you don't buy clothes, you still have underwear, and a bra if you chose to be a girl. They even have Persecom ears for you to buy! Although they call them Doll Ears. If you want to play it, go to gaiaonline . com

I am not trying to advertise Gaia, I do not work there and am just suggesting it because I love it.

Review Responses:

To Mew Cream: I'm glad you like it. I'm updating now, and I hope you'll like this chapter, too.

To Astaparesta: I love the names. They're cool, and I'm going to use them.

To mystlady: Sorry, maybe you didn't follow it. There will be two teams, and each team will have a mix of characters from different anime. The names are cool, and if I ever do something like that with each anime having a different tribe, I might use them.

So thanx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime mentioned, or Survivor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Team A:

"The name of our tribe will be Duba." Kagome said.

"Why Duba?" Sakura asked.

"It stands for sit." Kagome replied. –Thud- "Oops. Sorry Inu Yasha."

"I assume I have no say in this?" Inu Yasha asked.

"None whatsoever." Kagome replied, smiling.

"Damn."

At Team B:

"How about the tribe name being Asteboku?" Michelle asked.

"Huh?" Came the response from everyone except for Michelle and Chi.

"It is Russian for anime." Michelle explained.

"Cool." Hotaru nodded.

"Yay! I love it! Woo hoo! We're Asteboku now!" (A/N: I'll give you 3 guesses who that was)

"Pudding, you are WAY too hyper!" Mint said. "You'd think that after a day, the hyperness would wear off!"

"Not with me!" Pudding replied before swinging on the branch of a tree.

At the first challenge:

The Duba tribe walked in from the left side, and the Asteboku tribe walked in from the right side.

"What did you choose for your tribe names?" Sailor Silver Sky asked.

"We chose Duba, because it stands for sit." -Thud- "And Inu Yasha had no say in it whatsoever." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, don't!" Inu Yasha moaned as he got up from his Inu Yasha-shaped hole in the ground.

"We chose Asteboku, because it is Russian for anime." Michelle said.

"Nice choices!" Sailor Silver Sky said. "Now, for today's challenge, it is a immunity challenge. You will send one person from your tribe up at a time. They will stand here, and I will ask a question about an anime. The first person to answer it gets a point for their team. When one team gets 8 points, the team wins immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. The other team will meet me in the Tribal Council area tonight. Send one person up now."

Team A pushed Sakura up to SSS (A/N: When I'm talking about her in an action, I'll refer to her as SSS), while Team B persuaded Hotaru to go over.

"First question: What is the word that Kagome can control Inu Yasha with?" Sailor Silver Sky asked.

Sakura and Hotaru looked at each other, then looked at Inu Yasha and said together, "Sit!"

Inu Yasha crashed to the ground, as Kagome wondered how they could do that.

"I'm the author, I can make anything happen!" Sailor Silver Sky said. "Anyway, one point to both teams. Bring up a different person!"

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and put her in front of SSS. "Sit." Kagome said. Inu Yasha crashed into the ground.

Mint walked up next to Kagome.

"Ok, next question: What is the attack that Sailor Moon uses in Sailor Moon S?" Sailor Silver Sky asked.

They both thought about it for a second, then Mint shouted, "She says Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Good! One point to Team B, making it 1-2."

Tohru walked up, and Pudding ran up to SSS.

"Next question: Which Sailor Scout is the scout of water?" Sailor Silver Sky asked.

"Sailor Mercury!" Pudding guessed.

"Wrong! Mercury is the scout of ice! Tohru, if you can give us the correct answer, your team gets the point."

"Umm…Neptune?" Tohru shrugged.

"Correct! Now the score is even, 2-2." Sailor Silver Sky said.

As Tohru walked back to her place, Lita whispered to her, "Did you know that Sailor Neptune is right over there?" Tohru looked at where Lita was pointing and saw Michelle.

"Cool." Tohru whispered back.

Lita and Michelle both walked up.

"So, two characters from Sailor Moon, huh? Sweet! As you can see by my name, I love Sailor Moon! I used my author powers to make myself a scout! Silver Sky Crystal Power Make-up!" Sailor Silver Sky transformed with a burst of silver light. "My real name's Emma. But enough of that, to the next question! Which alien from Tokyo Mew Mew wears pigtails and is short?" She took out a big picture of Tart.

"Umm…" Lita had never read Tokyo Mew Mew, and by the looks of it, Michelle hadn't read it either.

-buzz-

"Time's up! The answer is-" Sailor Silver Sky began

"TAR-TAR!!!!!!!!!!" Pudding glomped the picture.

"Uh, yeah. Tart." Sailor Silver Sky said. "Pudding, it's just a picture. Glomp the real Tart." All of a sudden, Tart appeared. Pudding broke away from the picture to glomp onto Tart.

"Since Pudding answered it correctly, Team B gets a point. It is now 2-3." Sailor Silver Sky said. "But now, to you readers, we have to have a 'commercial break'. This chapter's getting a bit long."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be the second half of the challenge and the beginning of Tribal Council. I'm running out of ideas for questions, so if you have questions that I could use, it would be great! And ideas for challenges are always welcome, as are 'guest stars', who might come in for a chapter to help, and maybe I'll even do something with the character's families.

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky


End file.
